Digital Adventure
'' Digimon, monsters who are born in the digital world. Although they're made up of data, they can also cry, laugh, and fight like we do. They're our important friends! These are the advetures of the digital world!'' 'Characters' Name, User 'Heroes' *Johnny Hearts, XrosHearts *Liam Kitson - Liam is great 'Rivals' *Rex, Wolfdragon Rex 'Downtown Tokyo (Human World)' Johnny: '''Wow I better buy that stuff. '''Liam: Why do you need that stuff? Johnny: You don't even know what the stuff is! Liam: Hey Johnny, look my phone is acting weird. Johnny: '''Look all the electronic are having weird glitches. '''Liam: *floating up* Hey, why am i going up? Johnny: '*Pulls Liam back to the ground* This is weird. ''A monster starts chasing after Johnny and Liam until both fall through a portal '''Valley Zone (Digital World) Two In-Training level digimon come to Liam & Johnny's aid ???: I'm Kapurimon! ???: 'I'm Sunmon! ''Two devices white colorless devices appear infront of Liam and Johnny 'Johnny: '*Grabs one of the devices and it becomes Orange* What is this? '''Liam: *grabs the other device and it becomes Gray* Eh? Kapurimon: They're called Xros Loaders which allows us digimon to gain power. Sunmon: '''You two are the heroes of legend! '''Johnny: '''Us? '''Kapurimon: Yes! They hear rumblinng sounds Liam: 'What's going on? '''Sunmon: '''Run! They're coming! The Bagra Army! ''Bagra Army attacks, aims one at Liam, but.... '''Kapurimon: Liam, watch out! Liam's Xros Loader begins to activate a glow Kapurimon Digivolves to Gotsumon Gotsumon: Rock Fist! Rocks from Gotsumon's head get hurled at the attacker Sunmon: Follow me to the village! All of them follow Sunmon Johnny: So where are we? What are Xros Loaders? And who's the Bagra Army? Sunmon: Your in the Valley Sanctuary, in the Valley Zone. Xros Loaders are legendary devices that only the destined wield, it has the power to digivolve, which makes digimon more stronger and digixros, which fuse temporarly digimon to become stronger. The Bagra Army are the army lead by the evil Bagramon who is tring to take over the digital world, and the Human world, he hates all humans and all digimon who don't help him in his cause. Johnny: '''That's a lot of info. '''Gotsumon: That's why we need you two. Liam: Us? Johnny's Xros Loader Glows Sunmon Digivolves to Coronamon Coronamon: '''Yes! There is this legend of the Xros Loaders a device so powerful to let digimon gain extreme power. The devices are given to humans. We need you! We need to Stop Bagramon and his army! We need to save our digital world! We need you two our generals! '''Liam: Um...Sunmon, You digivolved!! Coronamon: I'm Coronamon now. So will you two help us? Liam & Johnnny turn to look at each other, then turns to the digimon, and they nod, meaning "yes" Liam: '''You can count on us! '''Gotsumon: That's the spirit! Coronamon: Wait, you'll need to name your army and get a flag. Liam: What should we name it, Johnny? Johnny: Blazing Justice? Liam: Nice name! I like it! Coronamon: Come into the village. Liam, Johnny, Gotsumon & Coronamon arrive at the village Liam: '''Wow, What is this place, Coronamon? '''Coronamon: Valley Sanctuary. A safe haven from the bagra army, well not for long. Johnny: What's wrong? Gotsumon: The bagra army are looking for the code crown of this zone. Johnny: '''Code Crown? '''Coronamon: The digital world was once a whole, the digital world was under attack. The legendary digimon split up the code crown into many pieces. The person who controlled the code crown controlled the digital world. And when the code crown was divided so was the digital world. The person who control a zone's code crown controls that zone. Suddenly, they start to feel a tremor Liam: 'Tremors! '???: '''How nice. '''Coronamon: Its the bagra army! Gotsumon: Its Slayerdramon! Johnny: How do I use this? Johnny's Xros Loader glows Liam: Gotsumon, let's do this! Liam's Xros Loader glows Coronamon Mega Digivolves to Apollomon! Gotsumon Mega Digivolves to Spinomon! Apollomon: Arrow Of Apollo *fires constant arrows at Slayerdramon* Spinomon: Sonic Slash Rain! *Shoots off the blades on its back & fires it at Slayerdramon* Slayerdramon: No! The Code Crown! *Converts to data and the code crown is left* Liam: 'We did it, Spinomon is that everyone? ''Spinomon and Apollomon turn back to Gotsumon and Coronamon '''Coronamon: Insert the code crown ino the Xros Loader then this zone will be yours and the bagra army won't be able to take it unlessyou get defeated. Johnny: *Inserts code crown into his Xros loader* Gotsumon: Now we go to other zones and find the code crown. Category:Roleplay